The MutoKaiba clan, and the Death gods Gift Revised
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Summary: what if the Senju did something really bad and blamed the Uchiha for it thus the banishing of Madara, what if the Senju were not the peaceful people everyone believed them to be (Warning strong, powerful, godlike Naruto.) May change To M later


Summary: what if the Senju did something really bad and blamed the Uchiha for it thus the banishing of Madara, what if the senju were not the peaceful people everyone believed them to be (Warning strong, powerful, godlike Naruto.)

It was a normal loving peaceful day at the village hidden in the leaves the birds are chirping the sun was blazing and an angry mob was chasing a five-year-old child (wait what did I say that is not normal for someone to be chasing a five-year-old boy.) They were chanting curses like "demons" "monster" "demon brat" etc. etc.

The blonde tripped over his own feet which gave the mob the advantage to start beating them with shovels pitchforks some even got the sadistic idea of branding him with the kanji for demon as punishment for being born far from them were three anbu, all three of the anbu were wearing 3 anbu masks with the kanji for Kami's Royal guard on their mask appeared and started beating the mob mercilessly the mob ran off wetting themselves and shiting themselves. The Shinigami appeared but didn't take Naruto soul instead he filled his body with a weird energy and gave him a sword that appeared with a wave of it's around Naruto's waste (Zampakuto if you don't know what is look up bleach.)

As soon as the anbu came to Naruto they realized that he was a comatose but his mind was not inactive but in his mind scape.

So he would remain inside his mind scape two years, but he would not be alone

Naruto woke up in a sewer like place with different colored pipes which he saw three people one guy looked strong and had long black hair that resembled an Uchiha The other guy had long different colored spiky hair that defied gravity in so many ways ( announcement: this will be a another version of my Mutokaiba clan story. But this version will allow Naruto just summon monsters by just thinking on what they look like. He can even create monsters and merge with them. And this will be a godlike Naruto story so you don't like godlike stories then don't read any further.)

Naruto went curious as he looked at the people surrounding him.

The man with black hair looked at him with a smile. "hello my grandson."

Naruto went wide eyes and confused at the same time "Um… Who are you?" Asks Naruto confused. You would be to in his position

The man chuckled in embarrassment as he rubbed his head like a certain blonde we know and love (Naruto)

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Madara Uchiha. " Said the black haired man now known as Madara Uchiha. Wait if you're my grandfather then does that mean that I have the Sharingan questioned the blonde. Yes kinda but yours it will be quite different was your secondary bloodline. All I am my friend to explain. He then turned to the spiky haired man "my name is atem and I am here to explain to you about the shadow summon release bloodline and how your Sharingan will be different. Your bloodline is spiritual and was given to the very first Uzumaki (Mito.) By these creatures he held three cards that looked like three powerful beasts he held the Egyptian God's in his hand obelisk the tormentor or Slifer the sky Dragon and the winged Dragon of ra. They had chosen you as their champion and gave them you bloodline of the Mutokaiba clan which were descendents of the Uzumaki, your clan."

And you are also given a ancient sword of the Zampakuto as a gift. From the Shinigami. To help you protect yourself. Also when you wake up you will get a trainer that will help you learn the Zampakuto's name."And also with your bloodline combined Mutokaiba, you can steal of the bloodlines heck even bring back the dead. Readily

For two years Naruto trained in his mind escape his teachers having asked Naruto master every single level of his bloodline. Even Madara has grown to like the Uzumaki. The KB has taken a liking and Naruto and showed it by giving his/her name. (Which this is going to be related to in the poem should I make, it Naruto's trump card readily or should I make her be a part of Naruto's harem this probably will happen I don't know if I can though I have never written a harem story.)

"You have trained very well may the heart of the cards shine bright in your soul." Said atem. "Thanks Atem Sama." Said Naruto Familiar her foxy grin.

Madara smiled and said. "Naruto, I want to give you something that is special and can increase your strength." He smiled as he gave him a card just like Atem with an image of himself on it when you wake up this card will have materialized into the real world. Add it to your deck when you construct it you will not be displeased. Madara smirked. Also this is a ritual card so you need to sacrifice up to a three level four's to summon me. And here is the and here is the spell you need to summon me "Uchiha offering (1) Kurama The nine tailed Fox In the cage looked at Madara as he nodded. "Naruto, I want to tell you the truth of what really happened at the Valley of the end." Naruto perked up

I was Tricked by that bastard Tobirama, To kill a random civilian.

And his eldest brother believed him over me I have no idea why the Senju hated the Uchiha I tried to convince my clan to leave with me but they all but betrayed me I am thinking that they were put under a genjutsu or something that makes them want to betray me I tried to release it

but I couldn't because his Hasherama had me thrown out of the village by His Brothers Anbu before I can finish. But I must tell you Naruto, never trust a Senju."

This has really pissed off Naruto. And he wanted to hug his grandfather to comfort him. "I'm sorry grandfather I know how it feels to be betrayed." (Here's what I'm going to do I'm going to make Tsunade have to earn Naruto's trust.) xD there are three Uchiha's that will train you when you wake up go see the Hokage and ask for "Haru Uchiha, Isamaru Uchiha and Kasumi Uchiha."

When Naruto woke up he saw the Hokage Hiruzin was visiting him every day since his coma the leaf village put him through Naruto stared as his eyes started to open Hiruzin looked shocked as a card with a Brown pattern and a black dot appeared in Naruto's hand from nowhere. Naruto looked at here is an and said "hey grandpa, I need you to find three people want me when I am out of the hospital. Their names are Isamaru Uchiha Haru Uchiha and Kasumi Uchiha."

Hiruzin asked, "why, I thought you had a deep hatred for each clan for years because of there ignorance?" Naruto just explained that he had conversation with very powerful people from a long dead clan. Before he passed out due to

The next day Naruto was got out of the hospital and was waiting for the Hokage and Madara's sons and daughter. As the Hokage arrived with the three Uchiha following a orange haired man was secretly spying on Naruto on a nearby building "Heh that brat sure shows promise."As the guy vanished in a after image. (A cookie for those who can guess who the orange haired guy is.)

Author's note: and done tell me what you think like it, love it, want me to continue it leave reviews the more reviews I get the more faster I update

Uchiha offering. (1)(type ritual spell) "when this card is played Sacrifice 3 Level 4 Monsters To summon The legendary Madara to the field"

Immortal eyes (2) (spell card type evolution "when this card is played it allows Madara to evolve into eternal Mangenku madara."

(But Show that Card On Chapter 2.

Remember what I said in my old version of this story I can and will email your threats to support Center be nice okay I'm only asking for advice on what type of deck Naruto should get and just PM me if you have any suggestions thank you for you time and goodbye


End file.
